Take Me To The Ball Game
by Pricat
Summary: Gordon and his friends go to see baseball on Earth and make an new friend Casey helping her improve her skills


**A/N**

**Another one shot coming at ya and it's about baseball which I love and a certain Melmacian male and his buddies going to a baseball game at Yankee Stadium since being an Ambassdor of Earth means he needs a break every now and then, and sure Melissa and Rick agree since Melissa does therapy with ALF but it's more about how he feels rather than being in the base.**

**Oh yeah, he gets to visit his Tanners in this since Kate and Willie have met Rhonda in my fan verse so he's excited.**

**In this one shot, Gordon and his friends get to go to a Yankees game since they love boulabaisseball on Melmac and curious about baseball on this planet and also make an new friend, Casey a shy Yankees fan who wants to play, and they help her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a few months after being made the Ambassdor of Earth but a certain Melmacian male was wanting to hang out with his friend's seeing there was a Yankees game since baseball was like Boulabaisseball on Melmac getting excited as he had the radio Skip had adjusted activating it since to him, it was like a phone and didn't have to pay for calls but Melissa heard him talking to his friend's seeing him wear a Melmac Orbiters cap knowing he was a baseball fan after telling her and his friend's about Boulabaisseball but preferred baseball on this planet and happy he was happy since they still had therapy with him where he unleashed his feelings.

ALF was pretty excited about seeing baseball but also his friend's especially Rhonda making Melissa happy for him as they had therapy now going inside her office knowing he hated labs thanks to Miloff but he was in a good mood.

—

* * *

Rhonda smirked landing Skip's ship in the parking lot outside the military base where Gordpn was but Skip was anxious as this was the Alien Task Force's lair hearing ALF laughing making them relieved but seeing a female scientist touch him gently as it was showing him what a good touch felt like since the others used to be jerks until now seeing him take off the blindfold smiling seeing his friend's especially Rhonda wearing baseball gear like Melmac Orbiters shirts.

"Ready to go Gordo?" Skip asked fist bumping as he nodded but had money with him that he'd won from many poker games while in the base running into the spaceship but Skip smirked seeing his friend excited like a kid as Rhonda understood.

"Hey he hasn't been out of there in a while remember?

Like what Kate and Willie said?" she told Skip making ALF curious.

"You saw Kate and Willie?

They're not mad at me, right?" ALF asked.

"They're back in the old house they used to live in with the hole in the garage but they were really worried about you but you can maybe talk to them after the game." Rhonda said which made him more excited but it was good to hear his humour again since they'd missed him like crazy, after they went to Earth to search for him, and the Tanners telling them he was in custody.

They were just relieved he wasn't hurt or worse but Skip mentioning it made the smile on ALF's face frown up but closed his eyes pushing bad thoughts away.

"I'm fine but let's go have fun." he said as Rhonda understood.

They made it to Yankee Stadium but had box seats making them excite as the game was getting underway and having fun as a baseball hit ALF in the snout but keeping it making Skip laugh as Rhonda kissed the snout but were buying lots of food since they were pretty hungry

But they saw a girl who was wearing a baseball jersey but looked a little sad since she was shy and didn't have a lot of friend's but curious seeing them as she'd never seen kids like them before.

"Wny do humans think we're kids?" Skip asked annoyed.

"We're three feet tall so that's how they think.

I'm Gordon, and that's Rhonda and Skip." ALF said holding out his hand but she was shy.

"I-I'm Casey but shy and love baseball.

I wanna try out for the baseball team but I'm not very good at sports." she said going to the batting cage but was missing balls as ALF managed to hit them making her impressed.

"He was the middle spritz for our Boulabaisseball team the Melmac Orbiters but it's like you're squinting." Rhonda said making Casey blush.

"I wear glasses but kids make fun of me." she said.

"Put them on as it might help." ALF said while Skip was watching the rest of the game but Casey put them on but surprised they weren't making fun.

"We're way older than you think.

Your glasses are cool but let's try." Rhonda said seeing Casey catch ne making her happy as they were playing their own game.

ALF was giving running commentary as they were playing making them laugh but having fun and unaware the coach was watching them impressed by Casey seeing her come over and heard she'd made the team joining her friends.

"Thanks as I made the team.

You guys are cool even though you're not from Earth.

Wanna hang around and run bases?" she said.

"We gotta go but we'll come back the next time there's a game." ALF said as they were leaving but were going to the Tanners.

* * *

That night back at the base, Melissa and Rick noticed a certain somebody wasn't butting in during their private time since he'd been quiet since he was back making them curious going down the hallway to his room, opening the Melmacian male's door and gong inside seeing the lamp was on hearing snores finding him in Melmac Orbiter PJs sleeping with a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing he's tired from being with his friend's all day and watching baseball but it's a good thing since he won't ruin our date like normal." Rick said leaving but there was something in ALF's arms making Melissa curious as it was a picture but of him and his Tanners and his friend's which made her smile kissing his head knowing she could use it in therapy tomorrow turning off the lamp.

"Willie says hi." she heard him say in sleep as she left.


End file.
